sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Sonic
Super Sonic is the signature Super-State of Sonic the Hedgehog, achieved by absorbing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. It is Sonic's ultimate transformation and has helped him save the world on numerous occasions. Appearance When transformed, Sonic's blue fur most noticeably turns into a brilliant gold color. Additionally, his green eyes become ruby red and his quills turn upward instead of hanging down, almost lifted entirely over his head. He also possesses a golden aura that varies in size and can be anything from smooth to flame-like in shape. His aura also sometimes displays faint sparkles. History Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Sonic is known to have achieved this form on numerous occasions in the past, the earliest known instance being to destroy the original Death Egg. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Mega Drive Overdrive Sonic Adventure Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic Advance Sonic Advance 2 Sonic Heroes Sonic Advance 3 Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic Rush Sonic Rush Adventure Sonic Colors Sonic Generations Worlds Collide When Sonic's world was rewritten along with Mega Man's reality, Sonic had the idea to turn Super after Mega Man used the Rush Adaptor to turn into Super Mega Man, and the two used the Chaos Emeralds to turn Super. Together, they stopped the ambitions of Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily in their Egg-Wily Machine X. He taught Super Armor Mega Man how to manipulate Chaos Control in order to bring their respective realities back to normal, but when Super Sonic attempted to use it on his reality, Eggman interrupted him, resulting in the Shattered World Crisis. Shattered World Crisis Worlds Unite During the decisive battle against Sigma-3, Sonic and Mega Man harnessed the Unified Army's seven Chaos Emeralds to go Super and engage the god-like Sigma. Though the two heroes initially struggled against Sigma, they managed to destroy him once he was cut off from his Master Engine. As reality began falling apart from Sigma's misuse of the Genesis Portals, Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man tried fixing it with Chaos Control, only to find reality too damaged for it to work. Fortunately, Xander Payne saved them by rewriting history so that Sigma never made his move. Act Two Later, as Chip was set to battle the fully-awakened Dark Gaia via the Gaia Colossus at the climax of the Shattered World Crisis, Sonic harnessed the Chaos Emeralds' power to become Super Sonic and speed up the otherwise centuries-long battle by helping Chip battle Perfect Dark Gaia. Though a formidable foe at first, Dark Gaia eventually weakened itself and was finished off when Super Sonic pierced its middle eye. Powers and abilities Super Sonic is easily one of the most powerful beings in the series, having defeated titanic robots, fearsome monsters, forces of nature, other Super State users and even powerful deities. Due to being infused with the seven Chaos Emeralds' power, Super Sonic accordingly commands ultimate power and has access to unlimited energy. As Super Sonic, Sonic's innate abilities far surpasses his normal ones. His strength has been increased to such levels that he can plow through large robots, barriers and Eggman’s space armada without slowing down, break enormous metal restraints without effort, and even knock back Perfect Dark Gaia whose size is on par with a mountain. His trademark super speed has been enhanced dramatically too, approaching the speed of light. He also has improved reflexes and agility to match his improved movements and can jump higher as well. Like the traditional Super State, Sonic gains new abilities in this form, including high-speed run-flight and virtual invulnerability to harm, although his invulnerability can be bypassed if he is hit with enough force, such as Solaris and the Egg Salamander's attacks. Super Sonic is able to freely perform several different Chaos Powers, such as shields that can deflect the enemy’s attacks and Chaos Control which allows him to bend time and space to his will, the latter of which is powerful enough to allow him teleport objects as large as the Space Colony ARK with Super Shadow's help. He can also project chaos energy as highly destructive waves of golden energy and charge projectiles with energy before shooting them. Super Sonic can as well pass his chaos energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super States of their own while maintaining his own. However, he rarely uses these powers unless absolutely necessary, as he relies more on his speed and strength to defeat his enemies. Due to the positive chaos energy which empowers Super Sonic, he is able to neutralize negative chaos energy and therefore turn people possessed by pure rage back to normal, like when he reverted Perfect Chaos back to normal while purifying it of its anger and rage. Moves and techniques Super Sonic's trademark attack is the Super Sonic Boost, an attack where Sonic cloaks himself in a fiery aura and launches himself into enemies with increased speed and enormous force. This attack has both offensive and defensive capabilities, allowing Sonic to deflect projectiles back at his foes or blast through attacks. Alternatively, he can perform smaller dashes for quick, short-ranged movements. Over time, Super Sonic has developed variants of the Super Sonic Boost, like the Arrow of Light, where he arguments his attack by absorbing light, and the Super Sonic Missile. He can even combine his Super Sonic Boost with similar techniques to amplify its size and power, such as Super Shadow's Super Sonic Boost or Burning Blaze's Burning Fire Boost. Like his natural state, Super Sonic can also utilize his standard techniques, including the Spin Attack, Spin Jump, Spin Dash and Homing Attack, and light-speed techniques such as the Light Speed Attack and the Light Speed Dash. Weakness Super Sonic can only stay transformed for a short time without sustainment from Ring Energy, as a Super State consumes tremendous amounts of energy. Extensive usage will also put him at risk of disappearing entirely. Category:Super forms